


You Can't Hide

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: collarcorner, Fanart, Gen, Spooky, meep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: It's Halloween and things are not going so great for Neal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NYWCgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/gifts).



> Created for CollarCorner Fall Fest 2016 :)

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ghh5wwanrxaiwwd/canthidest.png?dl=0)

 


End file.
